The Symmetry of Emotions
by hitsuxkidxren
Summary: Death City needs it's decade evaluation and the unlucky 10th squad captain has volunteered to complete this mission. Little does the young captain know that he's about to find out more about himself and learn exactly how beautiful symmetry really is......


**Sorry if this sucks, but it's my first time writing a fanfic...EVER O.o......so, if you can, try to enjoy. It's a crack pairing. It's also yaoi. You've been warned........Also, I DO NOT own the character's. They belong to there respective owners, Tite Kubo and Atsushi Okubo.**

* * *

**The Symmetry of Emotions**

Deep within the Seireitei, all the Captains were lined up in there respective order. Waiting for the official start of the meeting that would decide who would go to Death City for the decade evaluation of the Shinigami and his successor. All the captains were quiet and still, the silence, tense and suffocating. Just then Head Captain Yamamoto spoke up, "I assume you all know the reason of you're summons from the Hell Butterflies. So who will volunteer? Or do I have to pick someone?" The room was silent and not a single captain had the will to step forward. _Damn old guys and their laziness. _Sighing, the Juubantai taicho stepped up from his position in line. Spiky silver hair swaying as he moved, teal eyes showing his lack of interest and boredom that he so wished to express with words.

"Ah, Hitsugaya-Taicho, thank-you for volunteering. Take you're fukutaicho with you and report to the Senkaimon tomorrow at sunrise." Yamamoto said.

"Hai." Hitsugaya replied.

"Very well then, you are all dismissed."

All the Captains then proceeded to walk out of the first division. Hitsugaya made his way back to the 10th division office praying, to whatever god was listening, that his fukutaicho wasn't drunk and that she had done at least _some_ of her paper work. _Ch, if that happens, whatever god did that…I would worship...._Hitsugaya thought as he opened the office doors...._or not_.

Hitsugaya had opened the office doors only to find four drunken lieutenants.

"Renji…" Hitsugaya growled as he seemingly let out only a little of his rage.

"Oh! Uhh...Captain Hitsugaya…I...uhhh….please don't tell Kuchiki-Taicho…" Renji pleaded.

"Izuru…"

"Hitsugaya-Taicho! Please don't freeze me in a block of ice!"

"Hisagi…"

"Damn it. Now I'm in trouble" Then in one yell Hitsugaya let out **most **of his pent up rage.

"MATSUMOTO!!!" The lieutenant raised her hand sluggishly.

"Here…"

~Somewhere in the world of the living~

"Hey did you hear something?" Ichigo asks Chad. "No…" he replied. The substitute soul reaper merely shrugged his shoulders and went back into eating his cheeseburger.

~Back to Hitsugaya's personal hell~

"Damnitt Matsumoto. We have a mission tomorrow. Help me get these drunken idiots out of my office." Hitsugaya ordered. The said fukutaicho got up from her spot on the floor, grabbed the other drunkards and flung them out of the office door. "Done!" Matsumoto yelled in all her drunken glory.

"Good. Now help me clean up this mess you made!"

"Hai."

After what had seemed like forever the office was clean. That is, except for the mountains of paperwork under the sofa. "….." If looks could kill, Hitsugaya would be in need of a new fukutaicho **very **soon. "Haha…you see Captain, what had happened was..." Matsumoto managed to stutter out while under her taicho's glare. "I don't care." Hitsugaya said sharply. "But since you seemed to be all sobered up, I guess I need to tell you about tomorrow's mission."

"Okay." Matsumoto seemed to snap out of her drunken state. "I'm listening."

Hitsugaya then started to explain what there mission was and that it wasn't a field trip and some other useless things that Matsumoto ignored because…well…it had no interest to her, so stared off into space.

"….you got that Matsumoto?"

"Huh?"

Hitsugaya glared at his lieutenant for the umpteenth time that day. "I'm kidding!" Matsumoto waved her hands in front of her. "Sheesh."

"Just don't screw around. We're leaving first thing in the morning. So get some sleep. Good night." Hitsugaya then walked out of the office.

"Night Taicho."

~Next Day~

The sun seeped through the open window. The room lit up and Hitsugaya stirred awake. "Damn sun." Rising from his bed, he groggily got ready for the day.

Moments later he walked into the office to surprisingly find his fukutaicho there before him. Rubbing his eyes and said, "Matsumoto, here before me? Either I must be dreaming or the world is ending."

"Captain, joking around? He must have taken over hell and made it into his personal ice paradise." Matsumoto shot back.

"Haha, very funny. Are you ready?"

"Yes! Let's get going!"

She then proceeded to drag him out of the office and to the Senkaimon. Looking miserable, he was finally released and was able to feel his legs and walk around freely.

"Matsumoto, one of these days you're going kill me because you don't know how to act normal."

"Awww…."Matsumoto replied. "I would never."

"Sure you would. As long as it gets you out of paperwork you would do just about anything. Now let's just go." Hitsugaya then walked away from her.

"Well now that you mention it….hey, wait up!" Matsumoto ran after her captain.

As Hitsugaya was walking toward the gate, one of the soul reapers in charge come up to him and told him that the gate was ready. Hitsugaya just nodded in response and waited for his lieutenant to catch up to him. Then he and his fukutaicho walked through the Senkaimon.

Once through the gate they arrived in what seemed to be, a room. Clouds, a giant mirror…_This must be the Death Room._Hitsugaya looked around, studying his surroundings until...

"Yo!" A white cartoon-like skull mask appeared in his line of vision, startling him.

"Uhhh…are you Shinigami-sama?" Hitsugaya asked the tall figure clad in black from head to toe with the skull mask.

"Yes, yes!" The figure said, holding his large gloved hand in a peace sign. "That must make you Hitsugaya-Taicho and Matsumoto-Fukutaicho." Shinigami-sama said.

Suddenly snapping out of her astonishment she quickly took a liking to the adult in front of her that was almost as immature as she was.

"Yep! I'm Rangiku Matsumoto, lieutenant of the 10th division!" She said in a very happy tone.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya, captain of the 10th division."

Shinigami-sama lowered down to Hitsugaya's level and said, "My, my. A captain at such a young age….and short too…"

At that remark the young captain could only twitch in annoyance as Shinigami-sama continued to talk.

"Yep, short. I'd say you're a little taller then my son."

Just then Matsumoto burst into a fit of laughter. "HAHAHA!!! If you think that's short you should have seen him a couple of years ago!"

"Oh? He's been shorter than this?"

"Oh yeah! It was just last year when he started to get his growth spurt!"

"Really?"

"Quit talking about me as if I'm not here!!!!" Hitsugaya yelled in annoyance.

"Oh right. Sorry. Now should we get down to business?" Shinigami-sama asked.

"Yes PLEASE!" Hitsugaya sighed.

"Awww…but it was just getting…never mind"

Yep. A quick glare from the captain had shut her up.

"Well then let me call my best students to be evaluated!" _Wait…I thought we were suppose to be evaluating him?_Hitsugaya thought. "Spirit-kun!" Shinigami-sama called. A man with red hair and a serious yet laid-back expression came into the room. "Yes Shiniga-" Just then the man noticed the well endowed fukutaicho.

"The heavens have blessed me with an angel!"

Spirit seemed to fly to Matsumoto…only to get rejected by her elbow. The hit had sent him flying off the concrete port they were standing on. _Great, those kinds of people are here too. _Hitsugaya thought sarcastically. "Spirit-kun," Shinigami-sama said. The man seemed to instantly revive from his 'tragic' rejection from the lieutenant.

"Yes Shinigami-sama?"

"Would you go get the students we talked about earlier?"

"Yes." After that, Spirit had left the room to go find the students.

~Meanwhile, the 'students' were having conversation among themselves ~

"I wonder what they'll be like." Maka asked, her green eyes showing curiosity while her blonde hair swayed while turning her head to talk to the male beside her. "Who cares? As long as they're cool." Soul replied, his red eyes dulled with boredom but with a hint of curiosity, just like his miester. Spiked silver hair swaying as the wind blew. "Soul's right! Who cares because, sooner or later they will be bowing down to me as the man who surpassed god!! Right, Tsubaki?" Black Star asked. Green eyes holding more self-confidence then a person should have and blue hair giving more indication to his name. "Right." Tsubaki smiled, purple eyes showing admiration for her miester and a kind of innocence that is rare for someone her age. Long black tied neatly in a high ponytail swaying as she turned her head to watch Black Star bounce up and down with excitement evident in his eyes. Patty laughing as her bright blue eyes showed immaturity and a laidback personality, short blonde hair bouncing as she laughed. "I'm just nervous that we might screw this up. What do you think Kid-kun?" Liz asked, unlike her sister, she had a darker shade of blue that held maturity and worry and a darker shade of blonde for her hair that was also longer then her sister's. "I just hope they're not totally asymmetrical…" Kid replied, golden yellow eyes showing horror as to what they will look like, instead of how they will do in the evaluation, and black hair swaying as he walked back and forthnervously which was messing up the three white lines that only wrapped horizontally around the left side of his hair. Liz could only roll her eyes at her technician. How her sister and she got stuck with him as there miester, she'll never know. After the group had talked a little more on what they would look like, they were approached by Spirit. "There you guys are!" Spirit exasperated, "Shinigami-sama would like to see you now. Be on you're best behavior." They all nodded...that is, except for Black Star who just boasted, as they walked to the Death Room, about how he doesn't need to behave and how they would need to watch there behavior instead.

~Death Room~

Moments later Spirit came back with seven students.

"I brought them Shinigami-sama," Spirit announced.

"Arigato Spirit-kun. Alright kids, introduce yourselves starting with Maka."

"Hold on now. Why don't we introduce ourselves first?" Matsumoto suggested.

"Okay dokie~." Shinigami-sama replied.

"Alright kiddies! I'm Rangiku Matsumoto, lieutenant of the 10th division. You can just call me Rangiku!" Matsumoto said happily.

All the weapons and misters either thought one of three things. They were either on her bust size, personality, or manner of speech. "Alright captain! You're turn!" Matsumoto said. Sighing, the Captain stepped in front of his lieutenant and introduced himself.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya, captain of the 10th division. You can just call me Hitsugaya-Taicho." Hitsugaya said while glaring at his lieutenant for that last part. He didn't want these people to think he was just as laid back when it comes to his title as his fukutaicho was...he worked hard for that title, damnit! The weapons and misters either thought that he was too uptight or that he was 'cool.' That is, except for a certain OCD'ed technician. While in a slight daze he studied the young captain in front of him. Silver spiked hair that kind of reminded him of Soul's hair but only except there were no bangs in his face save a strand of hair was hanging down on his left side. Twitching slightly he thought, _not...symmetrical. _But surprisingly he didn't give it much thought. Not like he could any way. Those teal eyes caught his attention before he could comment, mentally, anymore then he already had on his hair. He started blushing as he analized what aspects and emotions the young captain's eyes held. Both eyes held the same amount of pride, self-confidence, and they both demanded for respect…both eyes held the same amount of aspects. _So symmetrical…._Kid thought. Snapping out of his daze he realized it was his turn to introduce himself. Bowing at the waist he introduced himself. "I am Death the Kid, Shinigami-sama's son."

Hitsugaya watched as the young male in front of him bowed and introduced himself. _So this is_ _Shinigami-sama's son, eh? This'll be interest- _Hitsugaya was cut off from his thoughts as he felt a wind pass him. When he had finally realized what had happened, Matsumoto had Kid in one of her famous death glomps, suffocating him as she smothered him in her breasts.

"He's so CUTE!!" Matsumoto yelled.

"M-Matsumoto! Let go of him! He can't breathe!" Hitsugaya yelled. Looking down, Rangiku noticed the change of color in Kid's face.

"Oh, sorry about that!"

As she let go, the color of Kid's face slowly went back to normal as he was able to breathe again. _At least...they were symmetrical…I think…_Kid thought as he started to catch his breath. _So much for being professional…_Hitsugaya thought.

"Ah, now that introductions are done how about we wait until tomorrow to do the evaluation. All this excitement can be tiresome." Shinigami-sama said.

"Okay Shinigami-sama! Bye!" Maka waved as her and the others left. That is, except for Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, Shinigami-sama, Kid, Liz, and Patty.

"But-" Hitsugaya started to say but got cut off by Shinigami-sama.

"Don't worry. You can stay at Kid-kun's place during you're stay here." _Chichue…*sigh* I bet he didn't plan on them spending more than one day here and didn't prepare rooms for them…_Kid thought. "Come on Captain! Just one night! Please!" Matsumoto pleaded while naming off reasons as to why they should stay. "…and besides taicho. We need a vacation from all that paperwork we do." Sighing Hitsugaya could only nod his head in response.

"YES!!" Matsumoto squealed.

"But..." Hitsugaya started.

"…but?" Matsumoto replied, signaling for him to continue. "But only if it's okay with the house owner." Hitsugaya said while looking at Kid straight in the eye. Kid was once again captivated by the symmetry of the Captain's eyes. Kid could only nod his head and reply, "It's alright with me. Besides we have plenty of room, right?" Liz grinned and said, "Yeah. We have plenty of room. And besides it'll be fun having another girl around." Patty could only nod and giggle. "Alright now that that is decided why don't you go show them to the house?" Shinigami-sama said while clapping his large gloved hands together. Kid looked at his father and nodded, then turned his attention to his soon-to-be houseguests. "Follow me." Kid said while he walked out of the room, followed by Hitsugaya, then Matsumoto and the Thompson sisters following from the back.

"Yes!" Liz said while putting an arm around Matsumotoas they walked out of the school. "Finally someone Patty and I can shop with!"

"Oh! Shopping? You just said the magic word!" Matsumoto replied as Liz, Patty, and she laughed together as if they were long lost buddies that had just found each other and were catching up on what had happened in each other's lives. While they were laughing, Hitsugaya looked over at kid and asked, "Are they always like this?" Kid, trying to avoid the Captain's intense stare for in fear he would start blushing again, buried his face in his hands and mumbled, "Unfortunately."

Hitsugaya glanced back at the social butterfly he has for a lieutenant and replied, "At least I only have to put up with one. You on the other hand **are **very unfortunate to have to put up with two…" Kid merely sighed and said, "We are here." Hitsugaya looked in front of him to find a very large house…

Matsumoto squealed and yelled, "This place is huge!" Patty laughed at her new friends antics. Liz sighed and, smiling slightly said, "Yeah, but its home. Patty grabbed Matsumoto's hand and dragged her into the house.

"Come on sis! Let's show Ran-chan her room!"

Liz ran after her sister while yelling, "Patty wait up!"

Kid sighed and dared to turn his head toward the young captain beside him, blushing slightly he asked, "Well, shall I show you to you're room?" Hitsugaya looked at the shinigami next to him and noticed the slight blush on his face. He just nodded and didn't ask about it. Kid walked into the house followed by Hitsugaya. _Wow…everything's so…symmetrical…_He thought. Only to be snapped out of his thoughts by a laugh. He looked at the source and blushed out of embarrassment after realizing he had said that out loud. "Sorry." Hitsugaya mumbled. Kid stopped laughing.

"No need to apologize. Yes, it's true. My house is perfectly symmetrical." Just then Kid abruptly turned to the Captain and got a weird sparkle in his eye. "You see, what I believe is that symmetry is the essence of beauty." He then continued to ramble on and on about how symmetry is beautiful. The young captain could only smirk and watch in amusement at the boy's antics.

_I guess you can say it's somewhat cute……! _Hitsugaya's smirk was wiped off his face and replaced with a scowl as he mentally slapped himself for such thoughts.

_**Haha….such thoughts Toshiro.**_

Hearing that deep rumble from within his conscious made Hitsugaya instantly recognize the voice.

_Hyorinmaru….?_

_**Of course. Who else would it be? You're inner hollow?**_

_I don't have one…_

_**Yeah. As far as you know anyway.**_

…_.What do you want?_

_**Well I was listening to you're thoughts and heard that last one. So…..what was that about?**_

_It was nothing at all, just a spur of the moment kind of thing._

_**Yeah right. I'm not buying.**_

_I was never selling anyway._

_**Fine. I'll leave you alone for now. You're blushing up a storm and Kid is done talking.**_

_Huh?...Wha-_

Suddenly Hitsugaya became aware of his surroundings and saw that Kid was looking at him weirdly. "Are you alright? You seem kind of red. Are you catching a fever?" Kid suddenly put his hand on Hitsugaya's forehead. When his hand came to contact with Hitsugaya's skin, they both got shocked. But it wasn't the normal, hurtful shock. No. This one was completely different. It almost felt….good?

Kid immediately backed up his hand and blushed. _WH-What was that? _The two boys thought simultaneously. Turning his head to the side toward the door he asked, "I-Is this where I'll be staying?" Snapping out of his thoughts Kid turned to the door and opened it. All the while stuttering and moving bashfully, which reminded Hitsugaya of a certain 4th division member. "A-Ah! Y-yes. H-here." Kid moved to the side to let the young captain into the room in which he will be staying in. Hitsugaya walked past the still blushing boy and into the room, observing it. The room was balanced out with two dressers on each side of the room and the bed was right in the middle with its headboard against the wall. Smirking Hitsugaya glanced behind him at Kid then back at the bed.

_I bet we could break that thing easily…! _Hitsugaya's smirk was once again wiped off his face as he blushed heavily.

_D-Did I just think that?!?!?!_

_**Sure did. HAHAHAHA!!!!!**_

_You're going to give me a headache. Shut up!_

_**Not my fault you're a GAY pervert and that amuses me…okay it may be my fault that it amuses me, but it's defiantly not my fault you like males.**_

_I'm not perverted!!And I am defiantly not gay!!_

_**Right, my bad, and you just didn't think of doing IT with a guy.**_

_..............okay…..you got me there. So how the hell am I supposed to deal with this!?!?_

**_Why would I know!? Just wait and I'm sure the opportunity will present itself......_**Just then, the ice dragon's voice and presence had faded away.

_Wait!....opportunity for what? Damn you Hyorinmaru. Damn you…_

While Hitsugaya was having that internal battle, Kid nervously twirled his thumbs behind his back. _D-Does he like it? _Kid thought. All of a sudden the silence was broken with a "Thank-you," as Hitsugaya turned towards him. "N-no probl..." Kid started but was cut off by a certain loud lieutenant.

"CAPTAIN!!!" Matsumoto yelled as she ran into the room, almost knocking Kid over. A sweatdrop had formed on the back of the young captain's head.

"What Matsumoto?"

Just then Patty ran into the room, followed by Liz. "Maka invited us to spend the night so we thought it would be fun to take Rangiku with us." Liz stated while calmly looking at Kid. Rangiku tried to put on the cutest puppy dog face she could muster and asked her captain.

"Please! Please!" Rangiku pleaded. Just then Hitsugaya had remembered what Hyorinmaru had said earlier on.

_I'm sure the opportunity will present itself._

_I don't know how you know these things Hyorinmaru, but they sure do come in handy.... _

While smirking on the inside, Hitsugaya feigned annoyance before sighing, pretending that he gave up and said, "Fine."

Matsumoto jumped up and glomped her captain.

"Thank-you Captain!!"

"Matsu…moto…can't…breathe…." Hitsugaya managed to say while being suffocated. Matsumoto quickly let go and apologized. Kid could only watch within hidden jealously…_Whoa, wait, what? Jealously?? Maybe I'll talk to Liz about it……wait, what if….! _Just then Kid's face had become red. "Hey Kid are you all right?" Liz asked. Snapping out of his daze he noticed that all attention was on him, thus making him blush even more and become flustered.

"Oh! Ummmm….I-I think there's a picture that's, uhhh, tilted. I'm gonna…uhhh...go f-fix it! Yeah that's what I'll do! Ummm….bye!" Kid rushed out of the room and down the hall, red as a cherry.

"I wonder what that was all about." Liz asked. Patty only shrugged and laughed at her technician's actions. Rangiku laughed at the clueless people around her. "What's so funny?" asked the, also clueless, taicho. Rangiku could only giggle to herself while thinking, _I love life!_ She then leaned over to whisper the idea to Liz. The said weapon could only widen her eyes and blush while glancing at the captain. Letting out an, "Oh…"

Of course Hitsugaya knew what they were talking about, but he decided to play clueless while the girls had there little 'chat.' After Matsumoto got done whispering to Liz, Liz started to whisper to Patty. While the three girls whispered among themselves, Hitsugaya could only twitch in annoyance of being excluded in the conversation that was obviously about him. All of a sudden Rangiku yelled, "Alright! Then it's settled! We'll talk to them!" Patty and Liz nodded their head. Liz grabbed Patty by the arm and pulled her out the door while yelling a "good luck," to Matsumoto. "Good luck to you too!" Matsumoto yelled back as she closed the door. Hitsugaya could only watch in complete amusement.

All of a sudden Matsumoto abruptly turned to Hitsugaya with a gleam in her eye that made him feel uneasy. "Now Captain, I think you might want to sit down for this talk." _Oh god....wait…he doesn't seem to like to listen to me….damn I'm screwed._Hitsugaya thought as he sat down on the bed.

~With Liz and Patty~

"KID!!" Liz yelled as she walked through the house. "KID!!!!!" Patty also yelled while walking with her sister. "I-In here…" said a voice from in the kitchen. The sisters walked in to find Kid in a corner hugging his knees. "Hey what's wrong?" Liz asked while she knelt down at his side. Obviously crying because of his sniffling, Kid replied, "It's embarrassing…."

"Awwww……I'm sure it's not, just tell us, we promise not to laugh. Right, Patty?" Liz said. Patty nodded happily in response while saying, "Right!"

"See. We promise. Now what is it?"

Kid sniffled and shakily said, "I-……I think….I'm gay……." He looked up to the smiling faces of the Thompson sisters.

"See we said we wouldn't laugh. Now how did you find this out?" Liz asked the crying boy.

"W-well…" He started to say…

~Back with Hitsugaya and Matsumoto~

Matsumoto kept on talking on and on about how men do it with each other when finally Hitsugaya had enough and yelled at her, "Shut up!"

"Okay! Okay! Sheesh."

"……hey Matsumoto? How do you think Soul Society will take it? Do you think they'll disapprove?" Matsumoto just looked at her Captain….and laughed? Surprised at his lieutenant's behavior he asked, "Wha-What's so funny?"

"HAHAHA!!! Disapprove? What rock have you been living under?" Matsumoto replied.

"What's that suppose to mean??"

"Well there are a lot of people that are gay in Soul Society." Hitsugaya seriously did not know this and thought she was lying, so he told her to name people.

"Well there's Byakuya, Renji, Ichigo, Soi Fon, Izuru, Hisagi, me..."

"Whoa wait! You're a lesbian?!?"

"Well actually I'm bi."

"……………………………….I did not need to know that……………"

"Well Captain. Since you're now gay, who are you going to hook up with? Ichigo?"

"Tch, yeah right. That bastard has no manners what so ever."

"Well I could always hook you up."

"That won't be necessary. I already have my eyes set on someone"

"Ohhhh!!! Taicho you work fast! Is it Kid?"

Hitsugaya could only smirk at the woman in front of him. "Don't you have a sleep over to get to?"

"Oh yeah! Well I gotta go bye Taicho!! Have fun!" Matsumoto yelled as she ran down the hall. Hitsugaya's smirk could only widen at the place where his busty lieutenant was standing not one second ago. "Oh I will alright."

Still in the kitchen, Liz and Patty were having a hard time trying to convince that the poor boy did have a chance with the icy captain. "Come on Kid! I'm sure he doesn't care if you're hair is symmetrical or not!" Liz yelled while trying to get the poor boy to stop crying. "Yes he does! I'm such trash! I should just kill myself now!" Kid yelled while beating his fist on the ground, while Patty was patting his back in an attempt to comfort him. Suddenly Matsumoto bust through the kitchen door.

"What's wrong?"

"Rangiku! Good timing! Kid thinks he doesn't have a chance with the Hitsugaya!" Liz exclamied.

"What!? Seriously?"

Rangiku rushed to Kid's side and started to talk again.

"Kid."

No response.

"Kid!"

Still no response.

"KID!! Look at me!"

Finally the crying boy looked up at the lieutenant. His eyes and cheeks were red from crying and his face was wet with tears. Matsumoto softened her eyes and talked in a low and calm voice. "Kid" she started, "I talked with my captain." After that sentence Kid's golden-yellow eyes widened and right then and their Matsumoto knew she had the boy's full attention. She had wanted to tease and mess with him a little, but the look on his face made her not have the heart to do it. So she just got straight to the point.

"He feels the same way."

Kid's eyes widened even more as he fully sat up.

"So there's no reason to cry any more, okay?" Matsumoto said while rubbing his back in a soft circular motion in a hopeful attempt to comfort the boy more. "But, but…." Kid looked down as if he was ashamed to say what he was about to say. "But, I'm not symmetrical….."

Getting a surprised look on her face, Rangiku just let out a joyful laugh. Kid looked up quickly, startled by her loud outburst. After a few moments she was finally able to catch her breath. "Ahaha…..He doesn't care for stuff like that. He likes you just they way you are and I'm sure he wouldn't have it any other way."

Kid's eyes filled with happiness and hope, kind of like when a little kid get's there favorite piece of candy.

"See Kid. You had nothing to worry about all along." Liz said, while she patted Kid's head. Patty laughed merrily at the whole situation.

"A-Are you sure?" Kid asked, still unsure if the fukutaicho was lying to him. "If you still doubt then why don't you ask him? I'm sure he waiting for you anyway." Matsumoto laughed.

Kid's expression was that of a clueless puppy.

"Well let's go! I'm sure Maka is mad that we're late." Liz said.

"All right!" Patty exclaimed happily.

"Let's go girls! That party isn't going to liven itself up! Bye Kid! Good Luck!" Matsumoto yelled.

"See ya Kid. We won't be back until evening tomorrow! Shinigami-sama called and said that the evaluation is, yet again, postponed for some unknown reason. So we're going shopping all day tomorrow! Good luck!" Liz said as they walked out the front door. By then Kid had gotten up off the floor and followed them to the front door. He had wiped his face with both of his sleeves so that the stains would be symmetrical. And little did they know that a certain teal-eyed captain had heard the whole conversation. "Bye Kid!" Patty yelled. After they had all said there good-byes Kid had shut and locked the front door.

"I bet I look like a mess." Kid said mostly to himself.

"You sure do." A voice said form behind him.

Turning around he came face-to-face with the Juubantai Taicho himself. Blushing, Kid began to stutter, "A-Ah. Ummmm….H-Hitsugaya-tai…."

But got cut off by a pair of lips coming into contact with his, in a light butterfly kiss.

"Toshiro."

Snapping out of his daze Kid managed to stutter out a "what?"

"Toshiro. Call me Toshiro."

"B-But…" Once again he got cut off by a pair of lips. The only difference was that this kiss was longer and had given Kid butterflies in his stomach. Breaking the kiss, Hitsugaya leaned his forehead against Kid's. "Say it."

"To…shiro…Toshiro."

Grinning, the taicho slammed his lips against the other boy's, in a hot fiery kiss. This time Hitsugaya got a better response as Kid pushed his head forward more. Snaking his arms around the other boy's waist, Hitsugayaparted his lips and licked at Kids lips, asking for an entrance. He parted his lips slightly, but it was enough for the taicho's tongue to slip in. During the mini-war, Kid had wrapped his arms around Hitsugaya's neck and his legs around the taicho's waist. Creating friction that both males had no choice but to moan to. Hitsugaya moved his arms from Kid's waist and grabbed his thighs instead. Being careful up the stairs, Hitsugaya had carried Kid to a door that was already open. Breaking the kiss Kid looked around. Surprised he asked, "My room?" The captain could only smile at the comment and motioned his head toward a general direction.

"You have a way better bed. I'm sure it'll hold." Hitsugaya said.

Kid blushed at the idea. Hitsugaya, noticing the discomfort on Kid's face, put him down to stand on his own, and asked with a comforting face, "Is it alright if we do this?"

Kid looked at the male in front of him. Seeing no negative emotion in the taicho's eyes, Kid nodded his head. Smiling, Hitsugaya dove in for another kiss. As the two kissed, Hitsugaya guided Kid to the bed. Laying him down, Hitsugaya broke the kiss and hovered over Kid, straddling him hips. Hitsugaya lowered his head and placed another kiss on Kid's lips. Then started to place butterfly kisses on his jaw and lower until a piece of clothing got in his way. "Damn suit." Hitsugaya growled as he practically ripped the jacket off. Only to find the white undershirt. Panting slightly, Kid managed to scold him for ripping his jacket. Laughing, Hitsugaya sat up and took off the upper half of his shihakusho. Leaving his bare, muscular chest for all to see. Kid could only admire and blush as he stared at the half-naked male in front of him. Smirking, Hitsugaya asked, "Like what you see?" Before Kid could reply Hitsugaya had kissed him and almost practically ripped off his white shirt. Leaving Kid with only his pants on, Hitsugaya continued his way down the crook of Kid's neck. Sucking and biting every patch of skin until he found that special spot. "A-Ah…" Kid let out. _Bingo…_Hitsugaya thought as he started to suck and bite on that exact spot, which earned him a couple of moans from the male underneath him. "To-Toshiro…" Kid stuttered out as he bucked his hips against Hitsugaya's. Making them both moan.

"S-Stop t-teasing…"

Suddenly, Hitsugaya grabbed the side of Kid's hips and pushed them down. Grinning, he leaned down and blew gently on Kid's ear, making him shiver.

"Now, now. Don't be so impatient."

Hitsugaya then placed butterfly kisses down Kid's well toned chest and stomach until he came to another bothersome article of clothing. "Damn pants…" Hitsugaya unbuttoned them and then used his teeth to pull down the zipper, making Kid blush as Hitsugaya stared at his erected member. Smirking, Hitsugaya said, "I must be doing my job right." Taking it in his hand, Hitsugaya gently blew the tip of it. Making Kid shiver before gasping as Hitsugaya sucked and grinded his teeth along the shaft. Before long Kid had reached his climax "To-TOSHIRO!" Hitsugaya swallowed all of it and licked his lips while Kid tried to catch his breath.

"Mmmm…you taste good." Hitsugaya then claimed Kid's mouth once again and let him taste himself. Just then Kid flipped Hitsugaya and himself so that he was on top. Smiling, Kid said, "Now it's you're turn," and gave Hitsugaya the same treatment. Only this time Kid had removed Hitsugaya's pants in a more civil manner.

"KID!" After that loud outburst Hitsugaya had reached his first, but certainly not last, climax of that night. Swallowing up Hitsugaya's semen, Kid had kissed Hitsugaya. After the kiss, both males knew what was going to happen next. Flipping over so that he was on top, Hitsugaya inserted a finger into Kid. After getting used to the first one, Hitsugaya inserted another digit and made a scissor motion to prepare Kid what was to come later on that night. Once Kid got used to the motion the pain faded away and was replaced by pleasure as Hitsugaya started to pump his fingers in and out in a repetitive motion. Before Kid got too riled up, Hitsugaya took out his fingers and licked his fingers clean. He then got into position. His member slightly brushing up against Kid's entrance. Hitsugaya looked at Kid for approval. With a nod of his head Hitsugaya thrusted into Kid and the only thing Kid's mind was thinking about was the extreme pain, but before he could make any sounds, Hitsugaya muffled him with a kiss. After he had thrusted in, Hitsugaya made no move. Instead he waited for the other male to get used to the feeling and pain.

A few moments later Kid had bucked his hips against Hitsugaya's, signaling him to go on. At first, he went at a slow pace so that Kid could concentrate on getting rid of the pain. After a few moments Kid was begging for Hitsugaya to go faster. As both males felt there climax's getting closer, the moans became louder and the bed shook harder, until all the built up pressure exploded into a very pleasurable climax, with both males screaming each other's names. Hitsugaya cuming inside of Kid while Kid had climaxed on there stomachs. Catching himself before he fell on Kid, Hitsugaya pulled out of him, which received him a whine of disapproval from the male beneath him, and laid next to him. Snuggling into Hitsugaya's chest, Kid let out a tired yawn. Hitsugaya chuckled and rested his head on top of Kid's. "I'm going to be sore tomorrow and it's going to be all you're fault."

Hitsugaya laughed and asked, "Okay then. What do I do to make it up to you?"

"You have to be perfectly symmetrical, and that includes you're hair!"

"Okay. Deal."

"Good." And after that the pair fell into the depths of there unconscious. There feelings for eachother evidently symmetrical.

* * *

**_-////- If only you knew the HELL and nosebleeds I went threw to write this...Well I'm sure some of you do, but anyway. I hope MOST of you enjoyed it. PLEASE review. And thank-you for taking time out of your busy lives to read this. Again, THANK-YOU!!! X3_**


End file.
